


Ficlet: Carmilla Reads Fanfiction

by liawrites (kendricksnow)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendricksnow/pseuds/liawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We already know that Laura reads fanficton. Now, what would happen if Laura walked in to find her broody girlfriend doing the same thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet: Carmilla Reads Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this fluffy little ficlet, friends! I am 100% here for Laura giving Carmilla the safe space to be a silly, fanfiction reading 18 year old, y’all.

Laura walked in from her 3 o’clock lecture expecting to find her girlfriend asleep- the vampire had come in just as she was leaving that morning, smelling like pine and cigarette smoke, planting a kiss on her lips as they passed each other. Instead, she found Carmilla lying in bed, Laura’s laptop pulled to her chest. There were a package of cookies and a travel bottle water filled with blood resting next to her, and Carmilla looked as if she hadn’t moved from her spot in the last six hours.

"Uh, Carm?" Laura asked gently, not wanting to startle the girl, who appeared to be intently reading. 

"Cupcake!" The vampire shot up, knocking the pack of cookies off of her bed as she went. "How were your classes?" She asked, smiling sweetly at her girlfriend and turning the laptop slightly away from her view.

"They were great, thanks. What were you doing on my laptop? You barely use the thing," Laura asked, nodding her head towards it and sitting at the foot of Carmilla’s bed.

"Oh, uh, nothing. I was doing research. On, um, important things. The third floor of the library was closed today- some lack-wit from the computer science club gave all of the research computers a haunted virus. Do you want to get Thai food tonight, sweetheart?" Carmilla rushed out, hoping a mention of her favorite food would distract her girlfriend away from her computer activities. 

"Maybe, but we can talk about that later. You looked like a statue when I came in, so please tell me, what were you doing?" Laura asked sweetly, reaching for the vampire’s hand. Carmilla cursed Laura’s need to investigate everything, before nodding and figuring it would be best to just rip the band aid off.

"Well, I was, um. You see, my love, I  _may_  have been reading some fan written media that you had bookmarked on your computer…” She trailed off, looking away from Laura.

"Carmilla Karnstein, 334 year old vampire badass, was reading  _fanfiction_?” A smile spread across Laura’s face, and she reminded herself not to laugh at the adorable, broody woman in front of her. Carmilla buried her head in her hands, sure if she could still blush that her cheeks would be a deep crimson color.  ”You are the cutest thing.” Carmilla removed her hands to twist her face at the suggestion, and Laura could no longer hold in her giggles. She leaned over to kiss her girlfriend, pushing the hair out of her eyes and smiling at her. “So tell me, Ms. ‘today’s media is a wasteland,’ what ship were you reading?”

"Excuse me?" Carmilla asked, tilting her head at her girlfriend’s question. " _Ship_? I wasn’t shipping out anything, Laura, I just told you I was reading. There are so many stories about Cosima and Delphine out there, I just didn’t expect them to be so good…”

"Ha! I knew you liked Orphan Black!" Laura laughed, doing a little victory dance. "You may act all cool and disaffected, but there’s no denying that that show is awesome, baby."

"Alright, relax. It’s a pretty decent show, I will give you that. You still didn’t tell me, though, what were you talking about? Shipping?"

Laura laughed again, reaching for her laptop. “Buckle up, creampuff,” Laura mocked in Carmilla’s raspy voice, “you’re in for a wild ride.”  

 


End file.
